Margie Jelovcic
Real Name: Margaret Jelovcic Nicknames: Margie Location: Gary, Indiana Date: September 1997 Bio Occupation: Manager Date of Birth: March 27, 1967 Height: 5'3" Weight: 140 lbs. Marital Status: Widow Characteristics: Caucasian female. Red hair, green eyes. Her ears are pierced. Case Details: In 1996, Margie Jelovic was fulfilling her dream as a musician, playing the violin in the Detroit Symphony Orchestra. She was also a newlywed, planning a future with her husband, Nassar. Tragically, just six months after their wedding, he was killed in a car accident. Margie was shattered. She quit her job, left Michigan, and returned to her hometown of Gary, Indiana. There, she sought security with her mother and sister and coped with her despair with her new job, managing the night shift at the tavern owned by her mother. At this job is where she first met a man named Randy "Mad" Yager, a high ranking member of a motorcycle gang called the Outlaws. He had a certain charm that attracted Margie to him, but she had no idea that he was an ex-con with a long criminal record. He and the other outlaws were under federal investigation for racketeering, drug dealing, and murder. Two of the outlaw members had allegedly murdered an elderly couple because they had a lot of money in their home. Soon after they met, Margie and Randy began dating and she began to change. She became distant with her family and the customers. Three months later, on June 9, 1997, they took a trip to Las Vegas. What Margie didn't know was that Randy and seventeen other Outlaws members were being indicted for a Midwest crime spree that included bombings, robberies, and six murders. By the time Randy was tracked to Las Vegas, he and Margie had vanished. Two weeks later, Margie returned home safely but shaken. Strangely, she was even more devoted to Randy than before. She was also afraid of the authorities pursuing him. She believed that her apartment was bugged and that people were following her. Three months later, in September of 1997, she vanished once again. Her car, luggage, and several personal items were left behind. Most surprisingly, she left behind her inhaler, which she needs for her asthma. Her family fears that she may have been abducted by Randy. Since her disappearance, her mother's tavern has received several morning phone calls from an unknown individual who hangs up whenever the call is answered. Margie's whereabouts remain unknown. Suspects: Randy Yager is believed to be responsible for Margie's disappearance. However, it is unknown if she went voluntarily with him or if she was abducted. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 4, 2001 episode. Results: Solved. In October of 2014, Randy Yager and Margie Jelovcic were discovered living together in Rosarita, Mexico. As authorities closed in, Margie fled in their car and was killed in a high speed chase. Her sister identified her body. Yager was indicted on charges of racketeering and conspiracy. He pleaded guilty in exchange for a fifteen-year term in federal prison. Links: * Margie Jelovcic at The Charley Project * Margie Jelovcic at The Doe Network * Mother finds silence unbearable * Cold case opened on woman's disappearance * Feds: Woman who disappeared with Gary biker gang leader dead * Margie Jelovcic at Find a Grave ---- Category:Indiana Category:1997 Category:Disappearances Category:Motorcycle-Related Cases Category:Solved